A Whirlwind Love Affair
by Marie King
Summary: What happens to Millie and David after the film. Lot's of relationship fluff


_Can we please go someplace warm. _

_Where do you want to go? _

_Surprise me._

That was the only clue Millie had given her boyfriend David.

He took hold of her right hand and the next thing Millie knew she was in Hawaii.

At least she thought it was Hawaii where ever they were the place hadn't stopped spinning long enough for her to be certain.

Millie still wasn't used teleporting or jumping as David called it yet and fell out of dizziness and disorientation.

In the next second David was helping her up he asked concernedly "Honey are you all right?"

Millie pushed her long straight brown hair out of her eyes .

She then took off her white scarf and red coat her winter clothes felt like they weighed a thousand pounds each in the sweltering Hawaiian whether.

After her scarf and coat were off she said to him reassuringly "Yeah David I'm fine just a little hot and dizzy, guess I still need time to adjust to this whole teleporting thing."

Millie took a second to get her bearings she asked confused " Uh,where in the world are we?"

David said happily" Welcome to Hawaii, the island of Wei Ki Ki to be exact!"

Millie was more surprised then ever now.

She turned to David and replied flabbergasted "Wow Hawaii this is amazing I've always wanted to come here!"

David wound his arms around her neck and gave her a passionate kiss.

She returned it with equal vigor.

They came apart and David whispered adoringly "I love you."

Millie smiled and said warmly "I love you."

She then took a hair band form out of her jeans pocket tied back her hair with it.

She turned to her boyfriend and said sarcastically " Well David I'm really happy we are here I think we need to get the right clothes, I mean I look kind of silly in this sweater and you to in that long winter coat." Millie gestured to both of them knowingly.

David smiled and nodded his head in agreement he said wryly " Your right about that Mil, come one let's go I own a private beach just outside of town it has a nice house on it too."

He went to wrap his arms around her waist Millie picked up her clothes.

Before they jumped however, she held up her right hand and asked astonished "Wait a sec, you mean to tell me you own private beach in Hawaii?"

David smiled and said shamelessly " Well yeah, I bought it for myself on my eighteenth birthday and thought it might come in handy one day and now it has, I mean now we can have privacy and plus we don't have to spend hours searching for a hotel room."

Millie looked at him in shock for a few seconds.

She shook her head and said dryly "Well after discovering my boyfriend is a teleport I guess knowing that he owns a beach in Hawaii shouldn't come as a complete surprise to me, all right let's go."

She smiled readjusted her ponytail then nodded .

David eagerly wrapped his arms around her waist Millie took a large breath of air and they jumped.

In seconds they were at the beach house, it was a mansion sized house made out of a dark colored wood it had large high windows in the middle of the house was a large elegant picture window.

Millie was extremely impressed by the house.

She turned to him and said awestruck" David this place is beautiful, I can't believe you own this entire beach!"

David shrugged and replied nonchalantly "Yeah it is pretty awesome I guess."

They held hands and went inside.

The whole downstairs was brightly lit.

The living room was large and well spaced out with a dark polished wooden floor, it had a sectional brown suede couch and a flat screen plasma TV , that was hanging on the wall.

Underneath the TV there was a dvd library.

In the middle of the living room sat a small elegant blue glass table on it was a single black universal remote.

The walls were painted a soft peach which added a hint of softness to the room.

Off to the side was the kitchen which had a chrome and wood island and a _Whirlpool_ refrigerator and a _Whirlpool _dishwasher. The walls of the kitchen were a deep royal blue.

The laundry room was attached to the kitchen.

The walls of the medium size room were a pale red, against the right hand wall sat two _Whirlpool_ washers and two dryers which were also from the _Whirlpool_ brand.

Above the washers and dryers was a wide steel self neatly organized on it were many different brands of detergent, bleach, and dryer sheets.

The cabinets were also a dark wood the same as the floor in the living room.

The staircase leading up to the second floor was spiraled shaped and was made out of same type of dark wood .

Before they went upstairs Millie hung her clothes in the closet and took her hair out of it's ponytail, the air conditioning was on and she felt more comfortable inside then she done out.

She brushed her hair back a little with her fingers slid off her shoes.

Turning to David she asked curious"So what is this wood that everything seems to be made out of ?"

She sat on the couch which was soft and comfortable.

David took off his shoes and sat down beside her.

He put an arm around her shoulders and replied uncertainly "It's mahogany it's nice I think, do you like it Millie?"

Millie turned to him and gave him a soft slow kiss on his lips.

She laughed slightly and said warmly "Does that answer your question, I love it David and I love you too."

He smiled and said somewhat relieved "Thanks, I love you."

She pulled her legs up and turned to him

Then Millie asked beyond curious " Will you show me the upstairs now?"

He got up and pulled her to her feet and said excited "Sure come on."

They went up the spiraled stairs and she saw a long hallway with wooden walls the floor was a soft white carpet.

The first room David showed her was the bathroom.

It had a marble floor and a bronze claw-footed jacuzzi bath.

The bathroom also had a walk in marble shower.

There were two marble sinks and a large mirror that doubled as a medicine cabinet hung above them.

The bathroom also had a white wooden closet.

It had a glass door and Millie could clearly see the shampoo soap, washcloths, bath oils, towels and bath robes neatly arranged inside.

David then showed her the bedroom.

It had a high ceiling that had a skylight.

The evening light shone through giving the room a warm comforting glow to it.

The bed was against the right hand wall, it was a double king sized bed with dark blue silken sheets with white cotton pillows it had a deep purple carpet that felt very soft on her bare feet.

Like the living room downstairs their was a flat screen plasma TV that hung on the wall right across from the bed, below it was a dvd library.

Their was a sliding glass door that led to a back patio which had mahogany flooring like everything else in the house.

On the patio sat a wicker love seat covered with a violet suede slip their was also a matching couch and two seats, in the middle was a stylish glass table.

Millie went and sat down on the love seat and David went and sat down beside her he lifted her up so that she was on his lap.

Once they were comfortable David asked softly " So do you like my beach house?"

Millie nodded and replied approvingly "Yes I think it is really elegantly designed I mean I thought it was going to be like a bachelor pad kind of place but I must say David that I am pleasantly surprised by it."

He smiled and said content "Well thank you very much, I was hoping you would take to it."

Millie gave him a longing look.

She quickly tugged her shirt off, and soon pulled off her jeans.

Her lips found his in a instant, she wrapped her arms around his neck and began kissing him excitedly.

David reciprocated immediately he hurriedly shed his shirt while Millie tugged at his fly and hastily slipped off his jeans.

Millie quickly slid off her bra, and slipped out of her underwear, David also shed his boxers in a flash.

They did all of this while hardly breaking their passionate embrace.

After both were free of their clothing David lifted her up and jumped them into bed.

She giggled at the ridiculousness of his act.

He pulled back the duvet of the bed and gently pushed her down, Millie eagerly pulled him toward her. They resumed their intense kissing. Piqued, she entered him and they both catapulted into a mind-blowing state of ecstasy_._

After their many rounds, they collapsed against the soft silken sheets, both exhausted and filled with bliss.

Now lying beside David his hands wrapped softly around her.

Millie turned and asked sightly disappointed " Weren't we supposed to go shopping for new clothes today?"

He kissed her forehead softly said teasingly " That's true but, you were all over me in a heartbeat."

Millie giggled again and replied sheepishly "I'm sorry I couldn't help myself, does it matter at all that I love you?"

David kissed her lips slowly and replied lovingly "Of course, I love you, besides, we can always go tomorrow, come on it is kind of late let's go to bed now."

Millie stretched she didn't realize how exhausted she was until that moment.

She replied tiredly "All right now that you mention it I am extremely wiped out."

David kissed her and said reassuringly " Don't worry you'll feel better in the morning."

The couple fell asleep immediately exhausted form the exciting day.

The next day Millie woke up and wanting to give David a morning kiss she turned around but David wasn't there.

A bit confused she got up and put on her underwear and bra the previous day, not feeling like wearing her sweater and jeans, even with the air conditioning on full blast she still felt the crushing humidity and heat.

Millie went into the bathroom washed her face brushed her teeth and went downstairs she smelled bacon cooking and smiled to herself.

She then saw David in the kitchen making them both breakfast.

Taking advantage of the fact that he hadn't seen her yet.

Millie tip toed up on him.

She covered her hands over his eyes and said jokingly " Hey, guess who!"

He replied teasingly " Um let me think... Maria my housekeeper... no you're not Maria.. wait I know my beautiful amazing, girl friend Millie!"

He then turned around and kissed her

Millie smiled and said lovingly "Good morning, I wondered were you went thank you for making breakfast I have always loved a man who could cook."

She then poured a glass of orange juice for herself form the pitcher that was on the table and sat down. David served them both scrambled eggs and bacon.

He sat down next to her and said warmly " Your welcome, I wanted everything to be ready before you got up, so do you like it?"

Swallowing the last of her eggs, Millie gave him a warm smile and replied softly " Yes everything was lovely, you didn't have to go through all of this trouble but I'm glad you did."

Millie then got up sat on his lap swung her legs over and kissed him long and slow.

David grinned at her and said dazed"Wow if I knew I was going to get that type of reaction I would of made a lot more thanks."

She helped him do the dishes then they went out onto the patio and sat on the love seat.

Millie asked him curious "So are we going shopping today or what, I've been wanting to since we got here yesterday afternoon."

David replied happily"Yeah sure if you have been looking that forward to it I guess, let's get going."

They stood up and David wrapped his arms around her once again and they jumped into town.

The town wasn't very large but it had some nice shops.

David and Millie went into at least four clothing stores and got what they needed there.

It only took them two hours.

David quickly showed her how to configure the currency which was called Dala and she picked it up fast so the shopping was a breeze.

After they had finished their shopping the couple jumped back to the beach house.

She had got twelve different floral and colored mu-mu's.

She also got eight different colored bikinis, six pairs of sunglasses, six t-shirts, six pairs of shorts, and eight pairs of sandals, eight nightgowns plus a few pairs of underwear.

David had only bought six new t-shirts and four pairs of shorts, seeing as he already had enough clothes in his closet.

Millie went upstairs and started putting away her clothes.

When she was finished she took off her jeans and sweater and put them in the back of the closet.

She then put on a turquoise colored bikini.

Over top of it she put on a see through neon pink top, and then slid on pale blue shorts and slipped on neon orange sandals finishing the outfit.

She then went into the bathroom and pulled up her hair in a ponytail grabbed a pair of her new sunglasses and went downstairs.

Millie hoped David would like her outfit.

She saw that he had changed in the living room he was wearing a blue Hawaiian shirt with palm trees on it and had red swimming trunks on.

She asked him seductively "So I see great minds think alike, does this mean you want to go the beach too?"

Millie could feel his eyes on her as she walked to the couch and sat down she knew that he thought she looked great and was pleased with his subtle reaction to her.

David cleared his throat and said somewhat frazzled "Sure if you want to, I mean since you're dressed for it, by the way you look amazing."

She laughed and said unassuming "Well thanks I'm glad you like it, so are we going or not?"

He just stared at her, Millie couldn't help but smiling she finally spoke.

She said teasingly "David are you all right, I mean you haven't stopped staring at me since I got downstairs."

When he was finally able to stop and actually look at her

David replied still frazzled "I'm sorry it's just you look so good, I guess I'm a little shocked seeing I have never seen you in anything like what your wearing before."

Millie's smile turned into a grin she said softly "Well thank you that is what I was going for."

He went over to her and the couple almost immediately started making out on the couch.

David then sat up suddenly and said excitedly "Wait here a sec Mil, I have a surprise for you."

With that he vanished into the kitchen.

Millie waited patiently on the couch for a least a minute.

David soon returned with a picnic basket in his right hand.

He held it up and replied ecstatic "Ta da, I got it together while you were upstairs changing I thought we'd have a romantic picnic around sunset."

Millie smiled once again that morning and said sweetly "Oh David that is so romantic and sweet of you to do."

She then went over to him and gave him yet another kiss.

He smiled at her and said softly "Your welcome I'm glad you like it, now hold on."

With that he jumped them to the beach.

Millie had a wonderful time.

They swam in the ocean and simply lounged on the beach blanket that David brought with him.

The lunch that he had made was delicious.

After they stayed until the sunset which was the most gorgeous sight that Millie had ever seen in her life.

The couple stayed out on the beach for a least another hour after sun had set.

Finally Millie said softly " David today has been one of most perfect days in my life but, I would really like it if we went back to the house now, I'm tired form everything that we did today is that all right with you."

David sat up and replied "Sure Mil, that sounds good let's go will you help me pack up the stuff?"

Millie kissed him again that day and said smiling "Of course I'll help you."

She then slid off the blanket got to her feet and started folding it David got up as well and helped her by brushing off the sand that was on it.

Together they put the empty food containers and blanket in the picnic basket then they jumped home.

Millie disentangled herself form David gave him a small peck on the cheek and said exhaustively "David I'm going upstairs to change and take a bath I'll come down when I'm finished all right?"

He smiled at her and nodded Millie smiled at him and went up the spiraled staircase.

She pulled off her clothes and put them in the wicker hamper that was in a corner adjacent form the entertainment system.

She went into the bathroom and took two towels and a washcloths form the closet.

Millie then turned on the knobs on the bath and once she found a temperature that she was comfortable with she let the water run.

She also looked for some soap and bath oils she found a unopened package of lavender bar soap and bath oil and a bottle of shampoo.

Millie had always loved the smell and poured half of the bath oil in the tub.

She then got in the tub soaked in the sweet smelling water for quite a while.

As she was in the bath she mostly thought about David and how he had suddenly appeared back in her life.

Millie leaned back farther in the tub letting her hair get wet and closed her eyes thinking back to at least one week prior.

Just a week ago she was in _Houlihan's_ bar that she worked as a barmaid at for the past eight years and then out of the blue she saw a person she never thought she would see again in her life, David Rice.

The two had known each other since they were in kindergarten.

Millie had a crush on him since fifth grade but he had always been distant with her so she never quite knew if he liked her back.

She did eventually find out why he was so standoffish with her.

One day in fifth grade she had come over to his house so they could get started on a class project.

While waiting on the front porch Millie heard his father's voice shouting at him and she saw him slap David across the face.

David then came out onto the front porch a few minutes later and told her that he wanted to go to the library.

She told him what she saw and he told her that his father had been hitting him whenever he was drunk and he had been since his mother left them when he had turned five.

Millie tried to get David to report his father to the police.

He said it would just make the situation worse David made her swore not to say anything.

Even though she knew she was right Millie promised David that she wouldn't tell anyone.

Through form that day on Millie tried her hardest to be there for David whenever she could.

However he was still always afraid to really open up to her no matter how understanding she was to him.

Even now she still sensed he was still keeping a part of himself closed off to her.

David was always a shy quiet person when they were growing up.

Millie was usually the one who would start their conversations but once they got started they could talk for hours on end.

She knew his shyness was form the continual physical and emotional abuse that his father gave him all the time.

They had so much in common and she could talk to him about everything and nothing.

Once they started middle school and then onto high school they eventually grew apart. Millie fell in the with the popular crowd and she rarely saw or spoke to David.

She tried too but he was always shy and he constantly had the thought in his head that he was embarrassing her and holding her back.

David even told her so when they were talking in the school halls one day she tried to convince him that that wasn't true but he just mumbled something and walked away form her.

Then came that fateful mid January afternoon in their sophomore year.

She was putting her books away and pulling on her favorite white scarf and red winter coat, when David appeared at her side.

Millie was very glad to see him.

It had been weeks since they talked to one another and he asked her about the lists she had inside of her locker.

She told him that that it was her lifelong dream to travel to all of those places on those lists one day.

They said their good-byes and she left.

Millie was talking to two of her girlfriends outside of the high school near the buses.

Suddenly she heard David call her over to him, he gave her a snow globe Millie had remembered being so impressed and happy that he had given her that globe.

Then Mark Kobald her "boyfriend" came over to them and started teasing David in front of her at least that what he told people that's what he was to her.

In truth she couldn't stand Mark he was always trying to kiss her in the hallway and continuously asking her out on dates which she always turned down.

Still she put up with him for the sole sake to shut him up.

Mark then tossed her snow globe onto the frozen river and while she was hitting Mark for being a jerk.

David had gone after the globe she tried to tell him it wasn't worth it but she couldn't convince him to come back.

The last time she saw him was when he fell through the ice on the river beside their high school.

The next time she saw him was eight years ago at the bar were she worked she noticed him when Mark started yelling at someone and she saw that it was David he was yelling at.

Millie never remembered being so happy to see someone in her entire life.

She had known that he wasn't dead for a long time.

The day he had fell through the ice that same night she heard a noise outside of her bedroom window she went outside and saw the snow globe that he had given her on her swing set.

She tried calling his name but he never answered her calls.

When he showed up at her work eight years after she couldn't of been more happier or more relieved to see him.

After him and Mark got into a fight she found him outside of the bar in a alleyway.

The two quickly picked up where they left off when they were kids.

Millie as soon as she saw him immediately felt all of those old feelings that she felt for him all those years ago resurface.

When he asked her to come to Rome with him he was so charming she couldn't resist. When she found out David could teleport.

She was at first furious with him because he had lied to her but once he had saved her life twice she forgave him and after the couple had visited his mother.

He then had jumped them here to Hawaii.

Millie grabbed the shampoo bottle form beside the tub and poured a dime-sized amount on her hand.

She worked the lavender smelling shampoo into her hair for a few minutes then got out of the bath and rinsed her hair out.

After she was all rinsed off she dried herself and went back into the bedroom and started getting dressed.

She slid on a pair of new underwear she had bought and then rummaged in her drawers and looked for a new nightgown to wear.

Millie finally found one in a silk pink floor length gown and slipped it on.

She then went back into the bedroom and looked for a blow dryer and hair straighter.

She surprisingly found both of them in a drawer below the bathroom mirror.

They were both _Conair_ brand products and were in a wicker basket they each had yellow satin ribbons tied around them.

She took the basket out of the drawer and found a letter at the bottom it was in David's handwriting :

_Millie, I bought these for you last night around midnight _

_I thought you could use them. _

_Hope you like them._

_Love, David._

She smiled to herself and plugged in the blow dryer and began drying her hair.

It took her less than ten minutes to straighten it.

She put some styling spray gel in her hair so it wouldn't get too frizzy.

Millie really liked how the spray wasn't too thick it was just light enough to give her hair the right amount of protection.

After she was done with her hair she brushed her teeth and went downstairs to see David.

Once again he had changed into his clothes in the living room.

She liked how he gave her her space and privacy and the fact that they mattered at all to him made Millie love David even more.

She saw that he had changed into a simple white t-shirt and black boxers. He was sitting on the couch watching one of her favorite films, _The Illusionist._

She liked the movie so much because it had mystery intrigue and of course it had two of her favorite actors in it Edward Norton and Rufus Sewell.

Millie walked over to David sat down in his lap and kissed him slowly on the lips.

She then said gently "Now how did you know that this is one of my favorite films?"

David kissed her back and positioned her so that she was on the right side of his lap.

He replied surprised "I didn't I just like how the effects in this movie are done and plus the plot is really amazing too."

Millie smiled at him and slid out of his arms and sat down on the couch next to him she then leaned her head against his chest.

David in turn swung his arms and put them around shoulders holding her in comfortably warm hug. They stayed like that for a long while and watched the movie.

They laughed and kissed during the make out scenes.

After the movie was over Millie gently slid out of David's comforting embrace and turning to him she said sweetly "So do you like my hair?"

He gave her a smile and replied lovingly " Yeah it looks really cool Millie."

David leaned in and smelled it. He said softly "It smells really good too, like lavender, I see you have been using the hair tools I bought for you." He said this as he shifted his fingers through it.

Millie smiled back at him and just let him shift his fingers through her hair finding it comforting.

Then she said to him grateful "David thanks so much for the blow dryer and straighter. It was so nice of you to buy them for me, but honestly I feel kind of guilty that you keep buying and doing things for me and I haven't been buying or doing a lot of things for you lately."

David gave her a kiss on her forehead and said to her reassuringly "Millie it's find really just the fact that we spend time together is enough for me you don't have to buy me stuff or do special things for me all the time I just bought you that stuff because I knew I didn't have them for you to use, so please Mil don't feel obligated to do or buy me stuff all the time, like I said before spending time with you is enough for me."

Millie kissed him on the forehead and said content " I love you, thanks David I feel better do you want to watch another movie or do you want to just go up to bed?"

David turned on the TV and brought up the pay-per-view movie menu on the screen.

He turned to her and said warmly "I love you, that sounds good do you want to pick?"

He gave Millie the remote and she searched the menu until she saw another one of her favorite films listed _Titanic_.

Millie squealed excitedly "Oh _Titanic_ one of my favorites let's watch it but, skip to the love scenes.

David laughed and said "All right go for it, Mil."

They then kissed all the way through the love scenes between Rose and Jack.

When _Titanic_ ended David jumped them to bed.

The next day after breakfast David had gone out for a few hours.

When Millie asked why he just said that it was a surprise.

When he returned she quickly pulled him outside onto the patio.

She and David soon started to make out.

Suddenly Millie asked him curious "David have you ever been to France?"

David nodded and said "Yeah tons of times why, you thinking of us going there?"

She nodded and replied nearly bursting with excitement "Yes, I have always wanted to go. I hear it is incredibly beautiful at night besides it is one of the most romantic cities in the entire world."

David kissed her and said tenderly "Your right about that Millie it is really romantic and beautiful just like you."

Millie smiled and said slightly embarrassed "Oh David that is so sweet."

She kissed him and replied eagerly "I'm ready let's go."

David said happily "Wait a minute Mil come upstairs with me, now is the perfect time to show you my surprise."

She nodded and held out her right hand he took it and the two jumped upstairs and landed softly in the bedroom.

David said excitedly "Okay look in the closet honey."

Millie opened the closet and gasped.

Hanging inside was a royal blue satin cocktail dress with matching royal blue high heels and a royal blue blazer to go with it, on her dresser there was a black velvet box.

She opened it nestled inside the velvet lining sat a near replica of the "Heart Of the Ocean" necklace she gasped again at a total loss for words.

Along with her new dress there was a black suit for David.

Millie threw her arms around David and said happily "Oh David they are both so beautiful thank you so much!"

David kissed her on top of her head and replied lovingly "Your welcome it's a real diamond but I'm afraid it's not as valuable as the original I thought it would go perfectly with the dress I'm glad you like it."

Millie smiled softly and said "Like it I _love_ it, thank you so much!" David grinned.

He slid his right hand in hers and replied passionately "Well come on let's go grab a shower."

Millie smiled warmly and replied seductively "I'd love too."

Two hours later they were both dressed and ready to leave. David helped Millie put on her "Heart Of the Ocean" necklace.

She gave him a deep kiss.

David smiled kissed her on the forehead and replied keenly "Are you ready to go, hold onto me tight honey, okay?"

Millie smiled at David kissed him on the lips and replied confident "You bet."

In a nano second she and David were in Paris France they had landed in a park.

A biting autumn wind blew over her and Millie was grateful for the blazer she wrapped it tightly around herself.

She soon realized that she wasn't the slightest bit dizzy.

Millie turned to David and said assured "You know I think I'm finally getting used to this jumping thing now."

David kissed her on the cheek squeezing her hand as they walked he replied happily "That's awesome Millie I'm so glad."

Millie kissed him on his cheek and said content "So am I."

David stopped them.

He snaked his arms around her waist and kissed her passionately on the lips.

Millie swayed a bit on her feet and replied still dazed form the kiss "What was that for?"

He smiled warmly and said gently "Because I love you, and I wanted to show you."

Millie kissed him back and replied grateful "Oh David, I love you too."

He smiled softly and said warmly "I know come on there is a beautiful restaurant near here."

She nodded and replied happily "That's sounds great let's go."

David bowed deeply he offered her his right hand and said formally "Mademoiselle, your night of enchantment awaits."

Millie curtsied slightly and said just as formally "Sounds amazing lead on, Monsieur."

She then took his hand and the two jumped to the restaurant.

It was called La Lumière which meant Lover's Light.

The food and atmosphere was incredible Millie couldn't remember having a more wonderful time.

After they had eaten she and David jumped back to the park where they had originally landed in.

David wound his arms around her waist again and said excitedly "Come on how about we go the Eiffel Tower?"

She kissed him again and replied ecstatically "That would be wonderful, oh David I love you so much!"

David squeezed her softly and said passionately "I know I love you, now remember don't let go."

Millie leaned into him and whispered softly "Not ever."

With that in the next second she and David were on a empty elevator headed to the top of the Eiffel Tower.

Millie couldn't remember feeling more content or happy in her whole life.

There weren't many people at the top of the tower.

Which Millie had to admit relieved her, she just wanted to spend time with David.

They had been there for two hours, David's arms around her waist stargazing enjoying the brilliant twinkling skyline of Paris.

David whispered softly "Did you have a good time at La Lumière?"

Millie turned her head and nuzzled her nose against his neck for awhile.

She breathed deeply for a few minutes then whispered warmly"Yes I had a amazing time."

Suddenly David squeezed her once softly and gently unwound his arms from around her.

He turned to face her and delicately took her hands in his own.

Then David took a deep breath and said compassionately "Millie I have loved you ever since we were kids I just never had the courage to tell you how I have truly felt because of my father but now that I'm with you again I don't want to spend another day without you in my life."

David squeezed her hands softly once and knelt down.

Millie gasped truly touched.

He pulled out of his breast pocket a small black velvet box.

She was in shock.

David opened up the box resting inside the velvet box was a gold heart shaped diamond ring, the face of it was small and round flanking the diamond were two small glinting emeralds.

David took a deep breath and said passionately "Millicent Rose Harris will you marry me?"

Millie smiled she shook herself.

Then she said happily "Yes, yes I will!"

David grinned.

He picked her up and swung her around four times.

David softly set her down then placed his hands on her face and kissed her softly.

He then slipped the ring on her left ring finger.

His hands still on her face David whispered gently "Now, everyone will know that you and I belong together I love you so much."

Millie stared at the beautiful ring a moment longer.

She then kissed David softly and replied warmly " Yes, I know I love you."

David wrapped his arms around her waist and the two stared out onto the bright Paris skyline.

He squeezed her softly once and said warmly "That is exactly how I feel about you."

Millie turned her head and kissed him passionately once.

She leaned her head back against his chest and replied softly "I love you, David."

David kissed her on her cheek and replied quietly "I love you, Millie."

He smiled at her and asked eagerly "Let's go back to paradise."

Millie giggled and replied happily "You bet."

She entwined her right hand with his.

They then jumped away form the dazzling skyline of Paris back to Hawaii.

As soon as their feet touched the plush carpet of the bedroom in the beach house removing their clothes was the most important thing on both of their minds.

Her back was to him immediately, and in a fluid motion David had undone the zipper to her dress.

She stepped out of it and quickly undid the clasp to her bra it fell to the floor in a swift motion.

Millie then ran her hands down his body and speedily had his shirt off.

David slid her underwear off, as she pulled off his boxers.

Once both were finally free of their clothing, they fell into bed, now kissing intensely.

Millie eagerly pulled David on top of her.

David said breathlessly "I love you, more than anyone else on this planet, Millie."

Millie smiled and replied reverently "I know I feel the same way about you."

With that they came together and again they sent each other into a astonishing state of bliss.

After their many rounds they finally fell back against the bed exhausted but still filled with immense passion.

David snaked his arms around her waist pulling him close to her.

Millie nestled her on head on his chest and sighed contently.

She looked up at him and replied delightfully "I love you, fiancée."

David squeezed her gently and said endearingly "I love you too, fiancée."

Millie disentangled herself from his embrace and straddled him.

She pushed her hips against his and asked seductively "We've celebrated plenty tonight but I was hoping we could continue well into the night what do you say?"

David wrapped his arms around her neck and gently rolled her so that he was now on top and she on the bottom.

He gave her a passionate kiss and replied lustfully "Absolutely."

They once again came together and went full force into breathtaking euphoria.


End file.
